Encryption
by crumbledpaper
Summary: Sometimes, life doesn't go the way you thought it would. Well guess what? Death doesn't either. Cue girl with no knowledge of the plot reborn as the twin sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi! OC *currently going under heavy editing*
1. A Death of A Girl

Xxx

Every story has an END,

XxX

She had always been quiet, a wispy presence lingering in the corner of the room.

Unseen.

Unnoticed.

Alone.

But it wasn't necessarily her fault for being so tight-lipped. That she was overwhelmingly shy, that she only opened up to her few friends. That those friends were now a hundred miles away.

The truth is, the funniest people have it worse in life.

Like Ryan in her Science class who lives in an apartment with his single mother that barely makes enough to support them everyday.

Like Dezi in Math who was abandoned by her parents at an orphanage and was adopted by a strict, elderly couple.

Like Sean who's older brother got cancer and could only watch as his whole family crumbled before his eyes.

The truth is, they're the fragile ones, with hearts made of the most delicate of glass. That sometimes, it all gets too much and they break down crying in the darkness of their rooms for hours upon hours, desperately wishing and screaming for someone, anyone, to help them, to comfort them, to save them from their lives, to love them.

You wonder why people commit suicide? It's when they finally reach that point where they can't stand it anymore. When anything seemed better than what they were dealing with.

I can bet you that they had at least once, once, lifted a blade to their wrist or neck or head-and just wondered if the grass really was greener on the other side. But in the end, they were too scared, and set down the blade.

The ones that don't have more than enough courage.

She wasn't the funniest.

You know why?

Because she had given up.

The funny ones have it the hardest, but they still had hope. Hope and the will to make something in their lives brighter. Something to take their minds off life.

A sanctuary.

A sanity.

Humor was the main one, usually with a side of either books, music, sports, or another.

But those that had accepted the fact that nothing would change anytime soon are the quiet ones. The irritated ones who trudge through life without inspiration. The ones who have no energy left, that got pushed off the edge.

For her, it all started few months after she was born, when her parents divorced. Doomed from the start. For most of her childhood, she was taken care of by her grandparents in Germany, barely catching a glimpse of her mother or father.

She was brought to the USA at age five when her mother married an older man.

They became enemies the moment she kicked him in the shin when they met because she believed he was the reason that her mother left her father.

It only got worse from there on.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he had not hated her for being a child, because that was what she was, and she didn't know any better at the time. It would of been better if he wasn't a irresponsible child who always thought of himself as above all. The smartest. The strongest. The greatest.

The hated.

And she absolutely despised him. Oh how she loathed all parts of that egocentric man with all her passion and fury. He was selfish, greedy, corrupted, a liar, a hypocrite, idiot, waster, stupid, racist, full of himself, and many, many words she wasn't allowed to say. Out loud.

If cancer had a human form, he was it's personification.

No one was allowed to have an opinion, and he ruled with an platinum fist. Joseph Stalin would tremble before him.

When she was six, her mother started to pressure her to do well in everything. She in many different after school classes-dance, math, piano, reading, one for German, one for English. Along with regular school, she could barely finish all her homework. When it all started, she would end up getting a major headache everyday from the overwhelming amount of information to remember, although now it was just a dull throb.

Every time she got a rare B, she would get beat with the closest thing to a stick her mother could find and then grounded for a month.

Then at the age of ten, she received a baby sister. Who grew up as a spoiled brat.

UNFAIR! She would scream in her mind as she saw all the kindness and love that was showered on her sister, with none left for her. Her stepfather, softening on his own kin, decided that all the work mother wanted her to do was too much for 'such a young girl'. Her sister never had a taste of the bitterness of life, of the strain that came from needing to succeed.

And then life started to drop again.

Her mother, now almost exactly like her step father, backed him up in every biting, unnecessary insult he threw at her. Every cruel word that came out of his mouth so many times a day she lost count. The nitpicking at everything she did, every action, everything that made her herself was held against her. And then her vain mother started to obsess with the gym. Now she dragged her unwilling daughter out for an hour or two to exercise. In the mornings, her legs and arms were sore and would burn with every move, and there, sitting on the desk, she would have a small pile of unfinished work waiting for her.

Be more social, they said.

Spend more time in your room and clean it, they said. Although the only mess in her room would be the thin dust that had settled over the top of her bookcase.

Eat more, you need the energy.

Eat less, you're gaining weight.

Do this.

Do that.

An endless stream of contradictions for her to follow. The leash on her was so tight it nearly choked her, suffocating her under the pressure.

Then came the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Moving.

Moving away from one of her most important anchors-her best friends, and the beloved, familiar neighborhood she had lived in and loved for so long. Thrust into a whole different environment with different systems-and the unfair part? She was the only one dealing with it. They had moved to get closer to her mother and stepfather's job. Which meant they still had their same rituals, but she had to be torn away from everything she knew.

Selfish,

Unfair,

Disgusting.

For a month, she lived, breathed, thrived under those words. The only thing that propelled her up in the morning to catch the school bus at six in the morning and push her sluggish body through life.

She didn't bother making any new friends, and watched with muted despair as her old ones started to text less, talk less, care less.

Mother made her take more classes.

She made herself stomach food in the morning, even when she felt like throwing up the contents of her stomach, of her mind.

It was on a Saturday when it happened-a bit ironic since it was her favorite day of the week. Her mother was driving her and her sister back from a party at her friend's house after showing them off, slightly intoxicated, but mostly clearheaded.

Yes, she was much like a show dog, wasn't she? Come here and do this, let them see all the nice tricks I've taught you. Do you know she gets straight As? Don't you wish your daughter was like this?

She listens to everything I say!

Then afterwards, it's all herding into the kennels until she was needed again.

Closing her eyes, the girl leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window. For a few minutes, the drive was going fine. Then, the clouds roared like a mighty lion, angry grays sky beautiful in a sort of ferocious way-and all of a sudden, it was a hurricane.

Nothing could be seen past a foot of the windows as rain pelted the car with a scream of vengeance, the road was slippery with terror, emotions were quickly rising, and her sister wouldn't stop screaming that ringing pitch in her ear-

Lightning split the sky.

In her whole fifteen years of existing, Cecilio had never felt as much pain as she did that one day. It was fire searing up her chest, down her legs, cracking all her bones and burning her heart into a tiny, shriveled, charcoal crisp. Nothing seemed to comprehend in her mind except the pure agony.

She saw red, then white, then blue, green, orange, yellow-

until everything finally went dark.

Xxx

Every story has an END,

But in life, every END is just a new beginning.


	2. The Start of the End

_W-Where am I?_

A dense, pulsing beat, pounding. Resonating, enveloping me in it's rich sound.

_The crash...didn't I die?_

The world started to move, tilting and falling in a nauseating sensation.

_Wait, what's happening!_

My head was being squeezed, and I felt the heavy weight of panic settle on my chest.

_H-Hold on! No! I don't-_

The feeling started to crush the other parts of my body, squeezing out my breath.

_Death..._

Until something strong pulled at me, dragging me to freedom-AIR!

_Life..._

Blurry faces and bright lights danced in my eyes as I came to a realization,

_Rebirth._

xxx

Confused and tired, I scrutinized the wrinkly face in front of me through bleary squinted eyes. It was the same size as I, wrapped in a blue blanket with cheeks dusted in pink and small tufts of light brown hair peaking out of the small hat it wore.

How strange, it was much cuter than when my sister was a newborn.

We were in some sort of crib, but as we were the only two there, I could only draw one conclusion.

Somehow, life had decided to give me a chance to relive my pathetic excuse of a life and I have been reborn-because how can you hallucinate this when you're already dead? Along with that, the little thing next to me was, apparently, my twin.

Hopefully, this sibling relationship would be better than my previous one...

releasing a soft puff of air, I closed my eyes and tried to snuggle a little closer to it, to _him,_ in my awkward new body. _Don't think about the past. This is a new life, a new beginning._

A small smile tugged at my lips.

_And** I'll** be sure to have control this time._

xxx

Time moved quickly, my days taken up by countless hours of sleeping, waking up only for food. It wasn't until a month or two that the constant feeling of drowsiness, the need to doze, started to ebb away.

Slowly, gradually, the thick haze of slumber started to clear from my mind.

That was about when I got my first good look at my new mother.

She had long brown hair that fell a little past mid-back, a shade darker than my brother's, paired with pale skin, and large brown eyes that looked down at me with the love only a mother could have. At that thought, I felt a warm flutter in my heart before squashing it down. No need to get soft here, no need to hope.

My new father, on the other hand, had messy blonde hair, tan skin, and dark hazel eyes. Seeing as how my brother took after my mother, I inferred that I looked more like my dad. However, as brown was the dominant color gene, I would most likely have brown hair as well.

Closing my eyes at all the thinking I was doing, I pressed my face into my blankets and sank back into sleep. It seemed that such underdeveloped cells would take a while before I could reach my past comprehension levels. Hopefully nothing would get lost in the process.

But at the same time, I mused, I wish I could forget everything.

A couple months later, I was reintroduced to solid food, albeit in a mushy and watery version. Sighing, I accept the spoon when my new...caretaker(_mother_ had too many memories attached to it) raised it to my lips, glad to at least be off breast milk. My brother on the other hand, regarded the orange goop with care before opening his mouth. I guess children just have the urge to chew on everything, no matter how strange it looks.

Tsuna promptly spit back out the food and burst into tears.

I stifled a giggle.

A little while later, I started to get some of my mobility back as my muscles developed

Gone were the days of uselessly trying to get up and crying for help. Instead, I slowly became able to crawl around, evolving from desperately wiggling around on my stomach to getting up on my arms and moving.

I tried to get this clumsy body to understand my mind.

It was impulsive and instinctual, having little to no patience and always bursting into tears whenever something bad happened. I tell it to raise it's arm and it tells me "ghuuu~". I say get up, and a foot shifts. These things were just something that happened, whether I wanted it to or not, and I figured that that my coordination would get better with age.

One day, mother was showing my brother and I some picture books, reading out the names and pointing to the animals happily as we rolled around, not paying attention. As it turned out, I was born in a different country, where they use a different language. Half of my scolded myself for not recognizing that it wasn't just my baby ears warping the words around, but a entirely new language. Sure, it would be a struggle to learn, but it couldn't possibly be as hard as Chinese. Along with that, it shouldn't be too different from aforementioned other language as it had descended from it.

Temporary sated with that reasoning, I returned to the flow of life.

When I started to talk, I would insist that mother or father read to me from the same picture book everyday so I could remember the words and what they mean. All the while, my twin, who I still didn't know the name of yet, would play with the other toys. I guess I shouldn't expect him to be too interested in learning, he would get there when he did.

At the end of the night, we would be bathed and placed in the cradle where...mom...would whisper words to us and hum little tunes. There was one she always kept repeating that I learned-ai. 愛. Love.

How sweet.

Drifting off the sleep, the two of us would somehow manage to squirm together during the night and end up squished side by side in the morning. To me, it was a sort of silent bonding, and I found myself getting attached. Even if my brother _did _sometimes cry in the middle of the night and was ear-splitting loud when he screamed.

Time passed by, and before I knew it, we were toddling around on uneasy feat and celebrating our first birthday.

Sometimes, mother would take us to the park and we would all walk hand in hand as the bright sun warmed our skins. We would then usually have a small picnic under the shade, listening to the birds sing their sweet melodies around us. Other times, it was going to the grocery store or visiting the house of mother's friends. I didn't enjoy the latter as much, as it usually consisted of a lot of coddling by random ladies who then proceeded to take up the whole afternoon chatting over a cup of tea. It might sound pleasant, but it wasn't for me as Tsuna( who's name I finally learned) wasn't really any fun to play with yet.

Some of them did have other children, but as we were still pretty young, mom only let us crawl around and play with a few toys in a fenced area. For safety, of course-even thought it stirred a little panic inside that wouldn't fully go out.

So I would instead help amuse Tsuna, which was a tedious task at most. But nevertheless, regardless of all the little things I had to deal with in this life, I found myself...relaxed_. _Placid at the how serene and peaceful my world was, at the love of my mom and brother. At how _normal _my existence was for once-just an ordinary little girl with her ordinary family. I felt as if each day had a meaning, and that meaning was to spend time with the most important people I knew. My family.

They gave me a new insight into life.

My eyes etched in gray bursted with color. The world was a kaleidoscope and I took every turn gratefully, drowning in a rainbow Earth.

I guess father would count too, but he wasn't as home much, and would usually just drink alcohol and sleep. Yeah, he sounds like a piece of trash, but he had his good points too. Such as bringing back presents and making mom happy, which in turn made house brighten and made _me_ happy.

Father was never mean to us-in fact, he was the very definition of a dotting dad. His interactions with mom made me a bit...nervous, though. When he held her hand, kissed her, cradled the side of her head in his palm as if it was the only treasure he would ever need. He was always so gentle, but such tender moments always made me tense up a little, as if waiting for him to suddenly strike out.

I guessed it would still be a while before I could truly rest.

Sometimes during the few days he was home, he would take us to amusement parks. Riding on the merry-go-round(which I found really fun for reasons probably connected to my age) and licking cotton candy until mom scolded us when we came home with sticky mouths and aching stomachs.

"Mou, I told you two not to eat so much!" She would say as we draped ourselves over the couch, groaning in regret for the rest of the night as she brewed some medicine.

Life continued on.

* * *

Tsuna and I were four years old when..._it _happened.

By then, Tsuna had grown up into a shy boy, a bit unsteady on his feet and easily scared but also soft and kind. At times he could get a little whiny, gullible, and was afraid of animals in general-but it all ended up adding to his charm of adorableness. I found myself more forgiving of the world.

After all, if it could create something as angelic as Tsuna and Mama, then it must have _some_ good in it-right?

One day, we were buckled into the car and driven to the airport with the explanation of meeting our father's, or rather, Tou-san's(there were different titles for mother and father here, I called my father that and my mother Kaa-san) boss. I was expecting a strict man in his thirties, wearing a crisp suit and scowling, but instead, I got a sixty or so old man dressed like he was taking a vacation to Hawaii. Imagine my surprise.

He seemed nice enough, but I felt as if there was something..._off _about him. Like that feeling you get when you read a book and realize that something wasn't quite right, that it would lead up to something far greater than you can imagine at that moment...so I just hid behind Kaa-san's legs with Tsuna, regarding him with weary eyes. My brother seemed to share my premonition, but managed a sweet, timid smile anyway when he crouched down to greet us

After suffering an hour's drive with 'pleasant conversation', we finally returned back home. Tou-san went upstairs to help his boss-apparently named Nono-get settled in the guest bedroom while Kaa-san started cooking lunch

Tsuna and I played around in the kitchen for a while before she gently shooed us out to entertain ourselves outside. We raced to the purple bouncy ball we usually played with, my twin managing to reach it first. Running out to the backyard, I accidentally dropped it and it rolled away. Tsuna went to retrieve it, and then froze at the sight of the next door neighbor's chihuahua slipping through our front gate.

I frowned, because for some reason it always ends up escaping. They really should leash that thing better-chihuahuas are known to be vicious towards children. However, luckily for us, this one was more friendly than the rest.

Unfortunately, Tsuna was still very, _very_ wimpy.

Scared, my twin fell on the ground and stared with silent horror at the dog, tears starting to well up in his eyes as it barked happily at him. Quickly running over to them, I shielded Tsuna just in time as the chihuahua pounced playfully on us. I laughed as I felt the tiny paws of the dog press into y back, but it was a little too much for Tsuna as he started to wail, causing Tou-san and Nono to run outside.

With a weary sigh at the familiar scene, father picked us up in his arms and chased the small dog away with a wave of his foot. It yipped sharply and padded away. I stuck my tongue out at it for extra measure. Why did it always have to run around and attack my Tsuna?

"Don't cry..." He said with a soft sigh, as my brother buried his face in his neck, his sobs slowly dying down.

"The boy has power." The deep voice of Nono said, quite suddenly too as he had been standing silent for a while. I looked up from Tsuna to see a hand slowly coming towards us. I stared at it.

"However, it's still young."

A flame lit on his index finger, and suddenly, it was as if a soft calm had washed over me, a warm, fluffy blanket of hope-Tsuna had stopped crying. Dread curled sickeningly in my stomach. I lurched, causing all eyes to go to me and stopping the hand that was almost to Tsuna's face. Rest protectively on my twin, forcing his face to tuck underneath mine, I stared at Nono with wide eyes.

And he stared back, a bit of surprise etched on his face. Frowning, Tou-san dragged me off my brother, although I was clinging with the power of a leech and fighting tooth and nail. But in the end, I could only watch with desperate eyes as the flame touched Tsuna's forehead, causing a flare of orange fire before it died down.

Tsuna yawned, blinking his eyes tiredly and instantly falling asleep.

Going completely limp, I felt like throwing up, screaming, crying at the horrible sensation that flooded my senses. I felt half empty, like a part of me had disappeared. Like all of the happiness and joy and warmth had been sucked abruptly from the world. I stared straight ahead, unable to comprehend what was going on, everything sounding muffled to my ears. My body refused to move. Maybe this was what it felt like when you were paralyzed.

Then I was in the crib, with Tsuna by my side and the door closing with a soft '_click'. _Quickly shuffling over to my brother, I stared at his face, slowly tracing his features with a light, fluttery finger. From the high arc of his eyes to the gentle dip of his nose to the soft outline of his lips.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, this was still my twin. The one that has been by my side for years-but there was an foreign hollowness in my chest, a lack of life from him. It was almost as if he was dead.

At that thought, I nearly broke down.

No, no. He wasn't dead. See, look, I placed my head on his chest, hearing the light, serene beats of his heart. Yes, not dead. Not dead not dead not dead notdeadnotdeadnotdeadnotdead.

Closing my eyes, I let the sound of his life replace the world around me.

* * *

The days after that, I avoided Tou-san(who had started to leave the house more often for his job) to the best of my ability, angry at him. Tsuna started to get more clumsy. Once I even had to keep him from tripping down the stairs because he stumbled over his own feet. Soon bandages became a regular sight on the brunette-wrapped around fingers from a papercut, around his knees from where he tripped, etc etc. It hurt me a little every time I watched Kaa-san paste a smiling blue rectangle on him. Then, Tsuna started to get more affectionate with me**(1)-**rarely leaving my side. Not that I wanted him to.

I won't lie, I was a little paranoid now. Who wouldn't be after some creepy old man basically snuffed out the light in your most beloved person? And Tou-san let him do it too! Not that it mattered much anymore, as there was really no way to separate me from my twin. I _made sure_ we were together almost constantly. Not even bath time could stop me. We had already taken most of our bathes with each other anyway, as it was more convenient for Kaa-san to wash us.

That even had set off a change within me.

No one would ever mess with Tsuna again.

Or they would have absolute hell to deal with.

I had taken what I had for granted. Such precious warmth, of course it would be hard to last in this scourge of a world. If I want happiness for those I care about, I would have to protect it with all I had.

But in order to ensure that I had enough connections, enough power to eliminate, enough power to _control my life-_I would have to dig a bit in the underworld. There was really no other way to ensure my goals.

Being a perfect student in my past life-it did scare me a little. But once I was set on the thought, my mind rumbled into motion, like a slightly rusty machine ready to work again. Thoughts and ideas started to fill my head, and I stayed up in the night redrawing plans with a crayon.

After a few days, I had made a nearly fool-proof plan. Of course for such average day things, I wouldn't need to dive too far into the seedy belly of the town. Dabbling my toes in would do just fine for now.

Yes, this would work out wonderfully.

So for our fifth birthday, I asked for a computer.

Kaa-san was a bit confused, but after some insistence, agreed. Which was how I ended up with a beautiful, sleek, ASUS U24E that would be my pride and joy for the next couple of years.

Now, I don't care what types of stories you've read, but hacking is _not _that easy. It took me around two years _just _to understand the basics-never mind trying it out-and many times I fretted when I took apart my computer, worried that I wouldn't know how to put it back together. There were many, _many_ terms I had to research, seeing as I had no experience with softwares or the depth of technology hacking required. I hadn't even graduated from high school when I died, for goodness sake! It took practice and patience-and with time, dedication, a couple rage quits, brain power, patience, comfort food and_ lots_ of instruction, I had my first hack at age six.

Into the computer of my neighbor.

From then on, it got easier. I started to perfect my techniques, how to cover up all the tracks like I was never there. Of course, some devices I couldn't get into without certain gadgets, while others just had stronger defenses that were above my level of expertise.

About a year later, I got my first...job, if you will.

It was a minor one, from a small, new yakuza gang, to hack into their data base to test how strong their systems were. It took me a minute or two, but I managed to do it. While sending my results, I made a deal with them. Double the amount of cash, and I would upgrade their security to the best of my ability. As I was only apprentice level in my skill it wasn't a lot, but still good enough to deal with the common thief.

A few months later, I got another request, then another and another, slowly working my way up in the span of another two years until I became fairly well know. A couple of my seniors trained me more in the art of the computer after some convincing(that may or may not have to do with a extremely large sum of money*cough*), and after a while, I joined one of the many societies created for hackers along with making a small website where people could contact me.

By my ninth birthday, I was set firmly near the middle of the underground-not quite famous and not quite worthy of too much attention. What did you expect? This type of stuff took experience and trust-which only came with more time. However, I was more engulfed than I expected, with many connections ranging from the common street thugs in New York to small gangs in the Russian Mafia. My laptop(it was my fourth one by now) had gone through more than a few upgrades.

But I still had a life outside of my secret affairs, the act of an innocent sister. I had realized it was better for me to act my age, so I tried my best to drop my walls in public and become your average little girl. That is, the average over protective older-by-two-minutes-and-twenty-seven-seconds one(as I said, nothing was ever going to take me away from Tsuna unless it was by my own free will).

We started elementary school when we were six years old. It was an..._odd_ experience because of the cultural differences. For example, in Japan, you had two pairs of shoes. Slippers for when you're inside school, and normal footwear for every-day walking. But after a day or two, I adapted.

I remember a few interesting characters; a constantly-smiling child who really liked baseball, some kid that was...half allergic to kids? Then there was little miss princess. Even at her young age, small boys fell at her feet with one glance of a sparkly eye.

I myself made no effort to get to know people. My social skills were terrible, to be completely honest, and I didn't need friends anyway. I had Tsuna. I had Kaa-san. And I had my new information site to run(because when you hack into people's stuff, it's pretty sure-fire you're gonna get some juicy info. So now I'm juggling the task of being a information broker as well. Slightly tiring, but the cash was rolling in like a red carpet. The money, for your information, was getting tucked neatly into an anonymous savings account).

Tsuna and I grew older, but I refused to get my own room. Although yes, it might start to get a little improper as we grow up, I'm not letting that boy out of my sight. Do you know how many assassination attempts I've had to stop during the night? Luckily, the only come about once every two months, but who knows what'll happen if I wasn't there protecting him. After a week or so of my stubbornness, Kaa-san accepted defeat and we compromised to get two twin beds.

With Tsuna's pressed against one corner of the room and mine against another, I was content enough.

Then, one day in fourth grade, I stumbled upon a scene that lit my blood on fire.

That year, I had decided that Tsuna needed to be able to become a little self-sustaining, in case something happened and I wasn't there. So I stopped rigging the system and let the computer sort us into different classes. A little more than half of the school year had passed by, and everything seemed to work out. Sure, Tsuna was getting a bit withdrawn and more shy, but I pushed it off as a phrase(oh how could I of been so stupid to do that?)

Of course, I still worried about him. We walked home together everyday, and I would ask about what he did in class, even though we had the same curriculum. He didn't say much, which surprised me as Tsuna was usually a fluffy ball of sunshine ready to chatter my ear off with all thing cool things he did. My suspicions rose.

We had recess together, as it was for all the kindergarten kids.

It was also where a new flame was kindled within me.

Tsuna was on the ground, holding back tears as the boys around him threw insults and taunts. I stopped myself from mindlessly rushing in, saving my precious twin, and beating the other kids until they were bloody pulps on the ground, sobbing and begging for mercy through the blood running down their face. Mercy that I wouldn't give-why? Why was I standing there, watching the scene with clenched fists and angry trembles instead of doing exactly what I wanted?

Because I was weak.

I was weak, I didn't have any electronic devices with me, and even if I did, I couldn't just call someone to take them out. It would be too suspicious(why would a semi-infamous hacker want a_hitman_ to take care of some common elementary school bullies?), and take a while-because honestly, what were the chances that an assassin just happened to be walking passed my school when I contacted them?

So, I did the next best thing. Getting a teacher.

The boys' parents were called and they had to stay after school and clean a classroom each with just a small dish rag, but I didn't feel satisfied.

Not at all.

In fact, I was angry, and frustrated. All of my hard work was going to waste-because what was the point of being tangled in the dangerous underworld, risking my life day after day, if I couldn't protect those most precious to me? The whole reason I had even started hacking in the first place! There wouldn't always be a teacher there to tell on, no one to do the job I needed.

No one...

_Except myself._

That night, with a new mindset, I cleaned, bandaged(little red foxes on this one), and kissed the scrapes on Tsuna's knees before tucking him into bed. Turning off the lights, I told my brother that I had something to do tonight, and to go to sleep first before sitting at our desk. Starting up my computer, I set to work. He watched me type away for a while before sliding his eyes close and falling asleep to the sound of soft, rapid clicks. A couple of hours later, I closed the screen and rubbed my watery, burning eyes, tired. Climbing into my own bed, I rested my eyes on my brother one last time before letting the black descend on my mind.

Within a few days, each member of the group that terrorized my sibling was absent from school because of..._'accidents'_ that had landed them a spot in the hospital, and with some string-pulling, Tsuna got transferred to my class. Where he stayed.

Soon, I started pleading for Kaa-san to enroll me in martial art classes.

She was confused at first, "Sato-chan, why would you want to take martial art classes?"

I stood before her, eyes determined but demeanor soft as I tried to persuade her in a way only a cute little girl could. Appeal to her, I told myself, and forced a big embarrassed smile. "Well, all my friends are taking one and I really want to join them!"

I mentally cursed.

Friend? _I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS._

Holding my breath, I hoped she wouldn't ask who they were.

But of course she did.

With a enthusiastic smile blooming on her face, she happily agreed, ready to meet the parents of my 'friends'.

A week later, I was wearing a white uniform and standing in the middle of twenty-so kids, praying that Kaa-san had forgetting my words.

But of course she didn't, and I was forced to sacrifice the first nice looking girl I saw, quickly relaying instructions to her ear and slapping down a pack of treats in her hands as a incentive. And what do you know.

Yukio became the first human I had ever bribed in person.

Everything was relatively calm for a few years. I taught Tsuna all I knew about the secrets of the world, how to be kind, considerate(the best ways to win people over and have them believing that you were a perfect little angel), how to lie, the way to leave a good impression, etc. With a bit(*cough* lot *cough*) of help, he started to get average scores in class-only missing a handful of questions and even making a handful of friends.

By that I meant he talked to them once or twice and they would lend him a pencil if he forgot his.

Damn my antisocial side for rubbing off on him. (He should be having fun, being a child. I would take care of everything-he just needed to _live his life._)

On a other note, my hacking skills rose in the ranks over the years until it actually landing me a spot in the top ten, which was something that made me radiate smugness for a couple of days.

But since I stared at the computer so much, my eyesight fell and I was forced to get glasses, something I had seen coming for a while. There were always consequences to your actions.

I quickly exchanged the frames for a pair of contacts. It was unnerving to touch your own eyeballs, but it felt much more natural for me without the annoyingly foreign weight resting on my nose.

I got fairly good at self defense, too, and although I rarely used it outside of class, it was comforting to know that I had the ability. Just in case.

Then, because peace never lasted, the world churned with change before promptly flipping upside down.

* * *

_(1) As a sort of headcanon I have, the reason for that is Tsuna had his own flames sealed off, which was like a source of comfort. His sister(who's full name will be revealed next chapter sorry I couldn't fit it in) did not, and although hers aren't half as strong as Tsuna's, it was still a flame. Think of it like this: when your cold and theres a furnace right by you, wouldn't you try to get as close to that furnace as possible?_

_Thank you guys for even reading this far, I'm so grateful...TTuTT Anyway, look forward towards the next chapter! It's where the plot starts!_


	3. Daily life is fcked

_"BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!"_

At the alarm's frantic noises, I rolled over in my bed, letting the idea of being awake settle into my head before slowly sitting up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Reluctantly swinging my feet down, I shivered as it met cold wood before blearily shuffling across the room to shut off the alarm. More relaxed without the annoying, loud noise, I stretched, happy as my arms and back giving a satisfying _'crack'._

The sun was starting to rise, filling the room with the soft light of morning.

Moving towards the other bed, I tapped my lazy brother's cheek in warning before throwing the blankets off my him, who groaned softly in protest. Rolling my eyes as he slowly lurched out of bed, I went to my corner of the room and started to change into my uniform. Replacing my pajama shorts with a skirt and loose green shirt with a plain white short-sleeved one, I topped it all off with a red bow around my neck and long black socks that reached just under my knee.

By the time I turned around, Tsuna had just started slipping on his scarlet tie. I left him at that and used the bathroom first, starting my routing of brushing my teeth, washing my face, and putting in my contacts before Tsuna walked in and took my place while I gathered our book bags. I swung them over my shoulder and walked downstairs, calling a greeting to Kaa-san before sitting down at the table.

A little while later, Tsuna came down with yawn of"Good morning, Kaa-san!"

Mother turned around, a smile on her face, "Ara! Good morning Tsu-kun, Sato-chan! Breakfast is almost done~."

True to her word, a minute later, there were three plates of delicious food on the table. Soft murmurs of "itadakimasu" echoed around the table before we dug in. Finishing first, I went to the front door to put on my shoes, just as the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was an infant...wearing a black suit, a yellow pacifier, and a suave fedora with a small, green chameleon perched on the rim-I slammed the door shut.

Staring at the dark wood that had just opened, I slowly turned to my dear brother, who had come to see why the door opened, with a blank face.

"Tsuna, did I really just see that?"

"Y-yes, nee-san."

The door opened again and our heads both snapped towards it. There was that baby again, now looking a little irritated.

Wait a second...this baby...the pacifier...Acrobaleno? Curly sideburns, the hat, chameleon-Reborn?! The world's strongest hitman, currently working as a mafia tutor under the Vongola?! I SLAMMED A DOOR IN HIS FACE.

What was he doing here? Unless...

Oh my lord of all sardines.

I'd heard rumors but I never thought...

Must act natural.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and opened the door again, berating me as he did so. "Geez Sato-nee, it's rude to just close the door on someone."

Copying and pasting Kaa-san's innocent smile onto my face, I trembled slightly as the door opened again and a flood of murderous intent leaked into the house.

"Hello," I said, crouching down and praying that this baby hitman won't murder me, "I'm really sorry about that. What's your name?"

Time to pretend what just happened didn't just happen.

After a moment of silence in which he scruncized me with those black pits of neverending doom, a disarmingly squeaky voice replied.

"Reborn."

Just like I thought, it really _was _him.

Time to play the good girl naive card. "Are you lost?"

Cue blinks of purity.

"No."

Tsuna took this time to return back to his breakfast. That traitor.

"Kaa-san!" I shouted as I stood up, hoping the Arcobaleno wouldn't notice my sweaty palms, "Can you come here?"

There was a brief moment before mother appeared, inquiring curiously before catching sight of our...guest.

"Oh, hello!" She smiled cheerfully at the mafia member, "Who are you?"

"I'm Reborn," the baby said as he pulled out a white business card, "The home tutor."

I frowned slightly as mom started to giggle and Tsuna chuckled a little into his eggs. This really wasn't a laughing matter.

"But we don't _need _a home tutor..."

Reborn twitched, obviously annoyed by now at the rejections.

"I was sent by Iemitsu to train Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Satomi."

At the mention of her husband, Kaa-san instantly went starry-eyed. "Ah, well, if Anata sent you, then it must of been for a good reason!"

Like putty right into Reborn's hands. I nearly face-palmed and Tsuna went wide-eyed. "What! Dad's alive?!"

Right, Tsuna didn't know that his Tou-san was the head of CEDEF. And with what mother told us, I instantly assumed that he was dead as well until a year or so later when I stumbled upon the information that father worked for the Vongola.

"B-But I thought he was dead!" This is too much shit for a morning. I glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

"Tsuna, that can wait until later! We're gonna be late!"

"Wha-" he looked at the clock, "HIEEEEE!"

Oh it's his scream again. Classic.

Quickly pulling on my shoes, I grabbed our bags, Tsuna's hand, and slammed open the door. "Bye Kaa-san, have a nice day!" I shouted while dragging my brother down the street, unaware of the dangerous mafia child perched on top of my twin's head.

"W-What was t-that baby anyway," Asked Tsuna between pants, I opened my mouth to answer, equally out of breath before I was beat to it.

"I'm a hitman."

I stopped in my tracks at those words, causing Tsuna to fall because of the momentum, dragging me down with him. We landed with a '_oof_' on the ground. Groaning in pain, I pushed myself up and dusted my dress off while Tsuna sat on the ground, rubbing his head.

"You ok Tsuna?"

He accepted my offered hand and pulled himself up.

"Yeah."

"Grrrrr..." At the sudden growl, my brother jumped and looked backwards, the blood slowly draining out of his face.

"T-the leash..." He stuttered as Caramel, his childhood(and current) terrorizer, nudged opened the door, growling.

Knowing how this would go, I quickly grabbed the chihuahua's collar, avoiding it's mouth as it snapped at me, and dragged it back into the gate as it started to bark.

Shutting the door, I secured the lock.

When I looked back, I saw that Reborn was on the ground, talking to Tsuna.

"Aw, how cute!"

I just couldn't get a break could it. To my left, I saw Kyoko, the most popular girl in school, running towards us before squatting in front of Reborn, who greeted her with a infamous "Ciaossu."

I see she's completely ignoring the other two people standing there. Lazily rolling my eyes, I gestured for a idiotically smiling Tsuna to follow me in continuing the walk to school, but he was oblivious, staring at Kyoko with a big pink blush. Grabbing his hand, I dragged him away as we were already late and the Disciplinary Committee would have our asses on a silver plate if they caught us.

The cooing noises got softer with distance, and I hoped that Kyoko's gushing was enough to keep the hitman off our backs for the rest of the morning. Hah I highly doubt it.

Sending a glance back at the school idol and the obviously suspicious baby, I sighed. I didn't Kyoko that well, but everyone always mentions her at some point of the day so it's hard for me not to remember. Not to mention it would be lousy information skills to not even know the people in my class.

As for Reborn, well, I can always hope that he just disappears into thin air, but my instincts told me that wasn't happening anytime soon.

We got to school with no trouble, crawling over the walls like pro-delinquents, and darted into our morning class. Several times during the day, I swore I saw a gray-haired student lurking around, but everytime I turned around he was gone.

Strange.

Luckily it seemed as if Reborn was letting us off easy today because we didn't catch a hair of him until we got home. I felt a nauseous mixture of relief and fear.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, the hitman had narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the twins walked away from him. This had set off his plans for a while, but he supposed he would just have to execute the dying will bullet plan another time. This would require some more thinking.

But...there was definitely something off about this situation. Something odd about the two twins-or maybe just one? At this point it's a little hard to tell, and more conclusions will be drawn once he really started training the brats. But most certainly he didn't like the attitudes they had shown so far.

A sadistic grin spread across Reborn's face.

He guessed that he would just have to teach them some manners.

* * *

After school, we were settled down in our room with two small mini tables in front of us provided by Reborn as the baby held a couple of books.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Satomi," He announced,"you two are the Vongola family's tenth generation bosses."

Wait what?

Oh.

What.

Wait.

Boss...es?

Both of us?

"What."

My sentiments exactly, Tsu-chan. What the fuck.

I've never heard of the Vongola family having twins as the boss...es. But I suppose there wasn't any rule against it...?

"The tenth generation boss of the Vongola. The most powerful Mafia family in all of Italy."

The realization finally sank in.

THE FUCKING VONGOLA. The freaking MOST POWERFUL FAMILY IN ALL OF ITALY.

REBORN, THE WORLD'S DEADLIEST HITMAN, COME TO TUTOR US LIKE A TEACHER.

I felt faint.

Tsuna stared at Reborn with a blank face before turning to me.

"Satomi, do you know what he's talking about."

I shook my head, feigning innocence as Reborn's eye twitched.

"The Vongola is the most powerful mafia family in all of Italy. I was requested by the current Vongola boss, the ninth, to train you two to become admirable Mafia bosses, but I can see you two have a lot to learn.

"Wha-the Mafia?!"

Tsuna went into 'HIE' mode and tried to push me behind him. How cute.

"W-We swear we didn't do anything bad! Here, you can take my allowance and-"

And you wonder why I'm overprotective all the time.

Pushing Tsuna back, I pointed at Reborn accusingly, playing my part.

"Now look you scam, we're not giving you any of our money so get out!"

Whump! I found my face in the floor and Reborn jumping off where he just kicked me in the head to land unruffled on the bed.

"Now look here, twin-idiots," He unfurled an old chart and pointed at the top, "This is your great great great grandfather, the first boss of Vongola who retired to Japan."

Our eyes followed the lines to see our father and then us. When we looked back up Reborn was buttoning up his white polka-dotted pink footie, it was actually kinda funny-how the heck did he get dressed so fast oh god don't tell me he got undressed right in front of us goddamit.

"In other words, since you two inherited the Vongola blood, both of you are candidates to become the next boss, or bosses." He paused, "There weren't a lot of twins in the bloodline, and most either ended up killing each other while fighting over the position or not having strong enough flames."

The hitman looked at me, and I simply raised my brow back and he looked away.

What, was I just judged?!

Clearing my throat, I shifted my focus.

"Flames?"

I've heard of it maybe once or twice-there wasn't much information I could get on the subject of Vongola 'flames' and the mafia had an extremely tight security on this type of stuff.

"Can you please explain?"

"No." Reborn deadpanned. "I'm tired. It's sleepytime."

Dammit why was it so funny when a murderous hitman described sleep as '_sleepytime_'.

Wait. Wait a second!

"Hey! That's our bed!" Tsuna and I chorused at the same time, annoyed. Well, I guess we could always sleep somewhere else, I don't really want to try fighting with Reborn.

The aforementioned demon simply smirked. "See you tomorrow." He said as he pulled the covers up.

"Oi! You can't jus-" My twin said, taking a step towards the bed before looking down at the thin wires pressing against his leg, rigged to a couple grenades. "The heck...GRENADES?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Reborn said smugly, "If you try to disturb my sleep, those booby traps will blow up." before falling asleep instantly, a large snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"He's sleeping with his eyes open!" Tsuna exclaimed, "And it's still so early!"

I sighed and pulled on his arm. There was no use in trying to figure out the complex minds of master assassins. "C'mon Tsuna, get your clothes. We can sleep with Kaa-san tonight."

Sure, we had an extra guest room, but it needed to be set up and stuff and tonight I really didn't feel like doing anything.

"E-eh?" My brother flushed a little, "But..."

I stared at him and he slumped slightly in defeat.

"O-Okay..."

We gathered our pajamas and went to see mom. She was slightly surprised, but smiled happily and put a hand on her cheek, "It's been so long since Tsu-kun and Sato-chan wanted to sleep with their Kaa-san! Of course you can!"

So later that night, we took a bath, changed, and climbed into mother's king-sized bed. I turned off the lamp when all three of us were in and the room was plunged into darkness.

There was brief second of silence before Kaa-san spoke up.

"It's always so empty here without your Tou-san." She said, a bit nostalgically as we cuddled up to her, Tsuna on her left and me on her right.

"Where is Tou-san anyway?" My twin asked, confusion clouding his tone. "I thought he went missing."

"Oh no," Mother said, before telling us the story of when he left and the words he said. We both sweatdropped.

"So that was what happened..."

"Yup!" Kaa-san said happily, "Isn't he so romantic~?"

My mother sometimes...

"Anyway, it's late, you two should get to sleep." She proceeded to say, more softly this time.

"Goodnight Sato-chan, Tsu-kun."

"Goodnight Kaa-chan~" Tsuna and I returned as we got comfortable.

I snuggled up to the soft body next to me. Even though I was older now, it felt nice to be her. The one that took care of you for most of your life, that cared for you. Someone who took away the nightmares and replaced them with brightness. Who washed away all my memories over the years until I had let go. A _real _mom. One that I wouldn't trade for the world.

Inhaling her sweet smell of flowers and freshly cooked bread, I drifted to sleep and dreamed of a wonderful sunny field, accompanied by the two people most important to me.

* * *

_ I've decided that chapter three was far enough for me to put up a poll! __It'll be about who Satomi is gonna be paired with. I have someone in mind already, but I can be swayed if there are enough votes on a choice of action_

_So go out there and_

**VOTE ON THAT POLL!**

_(Just saying tho, you might want to wait for a few more chapters to decide, because once you vote, you can't take it back.)_

_:)_

**Edit: about a year or two later, I'm here rewriting this. Originally I was going to have a bigger change in the beginning, but I decided that the story was fine. **


	4. Acceptable Amateur

_ I'm sorry! I accidentally deleted the poll a few hours after I put it up last Saturday(or was it Sunday?), so those of you that first voted, can you please do so again? I'm taking down the extra words in the poll title once I upload this._

_Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS. WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO AWESOME I CAN'T EVEN ASDFGHJKL-_

* * *

Soft, puffy white clouds, moving ever so slowly in the gentle breeze, framed perfectly by the endless cerulean sky. My hand longed to touch them, brush my fingers through the condensed water vapor just to see what it feels like, if it truly was as fluffy as it looked. I could almost feel the soft caress of the warm sun and the amazing taste of fresh air.

I want to be outside, in a comfortable silence with my brother, maybe sunning on top of wall or bench. Isolated and enjoying the beautiful day-but no. I was stuck here listening to the professor drone on about the rings and fields of algebra, blah blah blah.

Almost instinctively, my eyes wandered over to the clock.

11:37.

Thirteen more minutes until the five minute break where the teachers would switched classes.

With a soft rustle, a sheet of paper was placed on my desk, catching my attention. It was the homework for today and I managed to fill in about half of the answers before the bell rang and my pencil stopped moving.

Getting up, I went to Tsuna's desk and peeked over his shoulder, humming happily as he started to finish up problem 9. Scanning over his work, I checked it and smiled when I realized he hadn't made any mistakes so far.

Satisfied, I went over to one of the windows and unlocked it before throwing it open. Exhaling deeply, I stuck my head out the hole and closed my eyes in bliss when I felt the warm breeze, contrasting deliciously to the cold of the classroom. Winter had officially ended weeks ago and the weather was getting warmer with every day, although I was dreading the melting heat of Summer.

Opening my eyes, I slowly surveyed the area before me, although here wasn't much to see. Just a few tall, curly shrubs leading to the entrance of the school and the gym nearby on the left.

Then I made the mistake of looking down.

"HIEEEEE!"

No, that was not the sound of my brother screaming in fear. It had actually slipped out of my mouth as I scrambled backwards away from the window. Huh, who knew the Shriek of HIE(Highly Intelligent Echolocation, as I called it) was hereditary?

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down.

Curse my fear of heights.

Looking around, I sighed in relief. Luckily, there weren't many people in the room and my moment of panic went relatively noticed as my squeal was actually quite soft and breathy. Quickly, I darted over to the window and shut it, flicking the lock back into place before returning to my seat. Finding my pencil, I doodled in my notebook for a while until the bell rang again and our Social Studies teacher walked in. Standing in front of the chalkboard, our sensei cleared his throat, but there was no need as everyone quieted the moment they saw the boy standing next to him.

He had silver hair-silver? Is that dyed or natural? I've never seen any silver-haired people before, and this person looked a bit like a punk. He wasn't wearing his uniform(I can only hope Hibari doesn't see him), had on several bracelets, and two necklaces. A scowl was pasted on his face and a glare furrowed his eyebrows.

"Class, I'll introduce the transfer student." Our professor said gesturing to said male, "He was studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is..."

I raised an eyebrow.

Italy? Wait..was he...Mafia?!

"Gokudera Hayato."

...Hayato, as in Smoking Bomb Hayato? The looks match...Reborn! I swear Reborn had something to do with this. This better not be something dangerous, or else the only thing left of the transfer will be a single stick of dynamite...as his gravestone, of course.

I returned my focus to the front of the class as whispers erupted around me, mostly from the females as they sighed over how hot the Italian was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tsuna start suddenly and glance at Kyoko, who looked charmed with her head in her hands, before whipping his head around to look at me. I met his gaze and he slouched a bit in relief.

Was he worried I was going to fall for the transfer? Cute. But I had more important things to worry about at the moment than crushes.

Just as I finished that thought, Gokudera went up to my brother who looked up in surprise before looking around and pointing to himself questioningly. My senses flared.

What was he-with a kick of his leg, the new student sent Tsuna's desk tilting. Fortunately, my twin managed to steady the desk before it crashed to the floor, a bewildered look on his face.

What the hell...

What the hell did that asshole think he was doing to my brother? Or more like, what did Tsuna ever do to him!? Thank god my twin didn't get hurt. There would of been consequences if he had.

Gokudera ignored sensei's cries and 'tch'ed before walking to a seat in the back and sitting down.

A random guy leaned over to whisper to my brother, asking him if he knew the Italian before commenting that he wasn't good news. The girls in the class, on the other hand, were commenting on how the transfer's personality was attractive and it was what they liked about him and that they were 'definitely going to make a fan club'-CAN THESE IDIOTS NOT SEE HOW HE WAS GLARING, FREAKING _GLARING _AT TSUNA?

Geez, fangirls these days!

A few hours later, classes finally finished and I instantly packed up and rushed towards to Tsuna, who was slumped on his desk.

"Satomiii..."

He mummered faintly and I patted him on the head before a tanned hand was placed on his shoulder. Surprised, we both followed it up to the face of Yamamoto Takashi, flanked by three other guys.

"Yamomoto?" My twin and I asked at the same time.

The baseball star grinned a little, "We're counting on you today, Tsuna!"

Wha...oh, right.

Reborn sabotaged the volleyball members until my twin ended up having to replace them. The suckish thing about volleyball was that unless you found a good way to pass the ball or was used to it, your arms end up hurting from the force behind the volleyball, not to mention the occasional accidentally bent fingers.

"Counting on me for...?" My brother asked, forgetting the match due to his occasional bouts of short memory.

"The volleyball tournament of course!" Yamamoto replied, and Tsuna looked a little surprised. "I didn't know you played volleyball too!"

One of the people standing behind the boy spoke up, "Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too." Oh yes, Yamamoto the star athlete. He actually had pretty good reflexes, a good aim, and dedication among other things that would make him a good hitman. I wonder...

"You've been pretty awesome lately." Yamamoto said, "I can't wait to see you in action."

"Yup! We can't wait for the match today. Be sure to show us that power again!"

Tsuna had a small blush on his face, and he looked happy at the compliments, albeit a little pressured. Then Kyoko came over with Hana trailing behind her and all of the sudden it turned to compliment my brother day. I tuned out a little and started to swing my bag a little in boredom.

It was wonderful that Tsuna was getting noticed and getting praised, but all I wanted to do was eat lunch. I literally couldn't focus on anything that wasn't super important unless I ate or was in the process of eating lunch.

When the people finally stopped crowding around my twin, we started down the hallway with me opening and starting to eat my bento as we walked. We were passing a fire extinguisher station thing when it opened and the strong scent of coffee hit us.

"Ciaossu."

It was Reborn, sitting in a chair and making espresso. In a huge room-and how the heck did he do that?! That fire extinguisher was on the outside wall, so there shouldn't be any room to make something like that! If you went further than five inches, then you would meet air!

As my mind tried to figure out how it was logically possible for Reborn's secret hideout to be made, the hitman and my brother conversed. Lifting up my chopsticks to eat another piece of Kaa-san's homemade biscuit, my teeth meet air. Looking down at the empty space between the two wooden sticks, my eyes found Reborn's face and I watched as he took a bit of my food.

_MY _food.

Growling, I moved so that I was facing the wall and shielding my bento before containing with my lunch. Tsuna rolled his eyes at my behavior.

"C'mon Satomi, we need to get to the gym."

Nodding, as I had stuffed my cheeks with food, I stood up and followed him, giving a small, tentative wave to Reborn, who just tilted his fedora and smirked.

The moment we stepped outside the school, I sighed happily and started to walk a little slower as to enjoy the experience longer. We entered the gym and I temporarily packed the remains of my lunch away.

Taking Tsuna's things, I found a spot in the gym and leaned against the wall, opening up my bento again as my twin went to change into his gym clothes. Once all the players were ready and settled, the gym quieted down. With the shrill sound of the referee blowing his whistle, the game started.

Things were going well, my brother actually doing pretty good-when all of the sudden, he fell down. I paused in my food as the other players started to gather around him. When he got up with a reassuring smile, I relaxed and started eating again.

The match resumed and the opposite team was returning one of our shots when Tsuna jumped to block.

In my eyes, it went in slow motion.

My twin bent his knees, his muscles contrasting until he leaped-too long. He kept on going, the shocked expression on his face. The ball was heading straight towards him. My lunch fell out of my mouth as I went slack-jawed.

Because the ball hit him in the one place that got all the men in the room groaning.

"OH MY GOD."

Was the only thing that escaped my mouth as I rushed towards the curled up form of my brother on the ground. Once I got closer, I could hear the little weak, pained squeaks that escaped his mouth.

Waving my hand around to clear some distance for me, I crouched down and gently moved his face to look at me.

"I-I'm Ok-kay..."

He gritted out, and I frowned, concerned.

"Do you need ice or something?"

I asked, my eyes darting downwards for a brief second. Tsuna flushed and shook his head before getting up shakily.

"I'm O-Okay!"

Nodding slightly, I backed away,

"Alright, if you say so..."

The game went on, and thankfully, my twin blocked each and every hit that would of injured his manly organs. We won the second set by a long run, winning the match.

Yamamoto praised my brother, causing him to grin. Then they started laughing like idiots.

"It's not over."

Gokudera said, interrupting the happy atmosphere, his back towards Tsuna, "I won't accept it."

My good mood turned sour at those words and Tsuna frowned. There was something wrong with the transfer.

"I'm the one that's worthy to be the tenth!"

Ah. So he was one of _them. _Was I gonna have to smack a bitch? With a chainsaw, that is. Then string the remains up and slowly lower them into a pit of vipers before baking them in the oven and serving it to their mothers.

"E-Eh?"

Tsuna stuttered, taken back.

"Tch. Meet me outside."

They set off and with a small frown, I grabbed our things and followed them. Once they stopped moving, I set my baggage down and hid behind a bush.

"Um, so what is it, Gokudera?"

"If some trash like you becomes the tenth, the Vongola family is done for."

Did he...DID HE JUST DISS MY TWIN?!

"W-Wha...Why do you know about the family?"

Tsuna asked, half trying to change the subject. The Italian just held up two sticks of dynamite. My eyes widened.

"Your annoying. This is your end."

I started towards the scene before my foot was yanked back and I fell to the ground. Taking a second to recover, I looked back and saw my leg chained to the ground. Goddamn that Reborn!

Reaching into my sock, I took out a small switchblade and flipped the little switch on it's side. The weapon shifted and with the press of a button, a small lazer beam shot out. Carefully, I angled it towards the chain and started to burn it off.

What the hell was this made of?! My tool barely made a dent!

Hissing in annoyance, I concentrated on my work.

The first explosion went off and I froze before going at the metal with fierce vigor, sweat beading at my temple from worry and urgency, flinching at every ground-shaking blast that happened afterwards. Reborn, that fucking hitman better be protecting my twin or I swear...!

A bang, unmistakably one of a gun, went off and I stiffened again before continuing. So close, I was so close...

The roar of my brother caught my attention for a split second-and...Done! Throwing my weapon on the ground, I rushed towards Tsuna, who was in his boxer and putting out the fuse of multiple bombs. Oh my gosh were his hands ok?!

As he finished the last spark, the flame on my twin's forehead went out and he sighed in relief.

"I didn't realize it, but you are the one fit to become the boss!"

I stopped in my tracks as we faced Gokudera, who was kneeling on the ground.

"Tenth, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

Woah. Mood swings much?

Reborn explained the rule and the transfer admitted that he just wanted to test Tsuna's strength, my brother rolled his eyes. Walking over to the Italian, he held out his hand. Gokudera looked up with hopeful eyes and reached to take the appendage,

"I don't need a subordinate."

before freezing and retracting slightly at Tsuna's words. His face fell as my twin paused and smiled.

"But I _can _use a friend..."

He trailed off at the end, blushing slightly. The transfer cheered up and his eyes sparkled.

"T-Tenth...but I refuse! I only deserve to be your underling!"

Tsuna sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"O-Okay then."

Stepping in as Tsuna helped the Italian up, I quickly checked my brother's hands, happy once I found no sign of burns. Almost instantly, Gokudera brought out his explosives. "Who are you woman and how dare you touch the Tenth!"

Why the nerve of this...!

Turning to face him, I bowed almost mockingly.

"I'm Sawada Satomi, your beloved 'Tenth's' _twin sister."_

He froze before dropping to the found and begging for forgiveness. I smirked as Tsuna berated me for my occasional streaks of sadism.

Crouching down, I snapped my fingers in front of the transfer's face, bringing his attention to me.

"I forgive you, but listen here..."

Leaning closer until our noses almost brushed, I darkened my tone and brought it down to a dark whisper, "**You better take brilliant fucking care of my brother or I swear I'll make you regret you were ever born."**

He rapidly shook his head, sweating as he promised me. I backed away slightly, a over-the-top smile gracing my face.

"Good."

The Italian was far from earning my complete trust, but he was on the right path.

Reborn congratulated Tsuna and wrote something down in a gray book as a trio appeared in my line of sight. They were third grade delinquents, thugs trying to look cool.

"Huh, what's up with him?"

One of them said, followed by another commenting, "That underwear guy is such a loser!"

My hand instantly found my phone as they laughed stupidly at my twin. I was pretty sure I can find their names, homes, and family relations.

"Look like it's time to make myself useful."

I started before inwardly grinned at the dark aura of Gokudera. Huh. Maybe the Italian would be good for something after all.

"I'll totally annihilate them."

Yes, maybe he will...

"W-Wait!" My brother tried to stop him, "You don't need to-"

_BOOM! _

I have a feeling that I'll be very proud of this amateur, who would be quite the opponent with the right training.

* * *

_Sorry, I had to end it there if I wanted to update it in time. I wanted to post the chapter at 1:00, but I couldn't finish. TT^TT._

_I didn't look it over or anything, finished it all within two hours so it's a little cruddy. Urgh no time to make stories but you guys still read waaaahhhh! _

_No surprise, Hibari is winning on the poll(pfft. I just realized he was at 18%). Geez, I know he's awesome and all that, but every time..._

_Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!_


	5. Amateur's Not So Acceptable Sister

_I, um, sorta forgot about Yamamoto...(IMMASORRY) and couldn't find a good way to fit him into my chapters. But I want to do the suicide scene(e__verything else will be from the anime)__ because I think it gives more definition to his reason for joining Tsuna, and because I'm panicking right now and can't think straight right because I only have a few hours before the deadline-*TAKES A DEEP BREATH* so I decided to post this chapter first and then add in Yamamoto's short one later._

_Thanks for understanding. :)_

* * *

__Xr8den5t__-has logged in-

_Yo. What do you have for me today_

**I can't seem to remember. Maybe you can refresh my mind?**

Don't worry about him, he's just mad that the Cadera punk he's been chasing for the past few days got away again.

**Shut up!**

_Ah, him? I know where he is. My network was alerted the moment he stepped foot into my territory. _

**...**

_But I think I've forgotten the location...Maybe you can refresh my mind, Addie?_

**Don't call me that goddamn it!**

You're in a pretty good mood today

_Just earned a rather useful pawn, nothing to worry about_

**Tell me where he is!**

_Look, I'm running out of time. Just give me my info and I'll give you yours_

**Fine. I heard that Poison Cooking Bianca was visiting Japan. Her plane should land in a couple of hours at XXX airport in Tokyo.**

The Bovino sent one of their children to Tokyo too, and Gato's gang has been wandering near Niigiri

_Thanks. The 'punk', as you call him, is hiding out at a 'friend's' house as far as I know. Address is XXX._

_I also heard about some Verdi thugs trading in the back alley near Prato. Isnt that close to where your currect hideout is, Rei?_

Ah, yah. Thanks.

**_J73_**-has logged out-

_I have to go too. Bye._

Ciao.

__Xr8den5t_ _-has logged out-

Locking down my computer, I closed the screen after the many security systems had been set up and looked out my window thoughtfully.

Poison Cooking Bianca, huh?

She could possibly be here to visit Gokudera, but I highly doubt it. From what I heard, they didn't have that great of a relationship. Something about childhood trauma, was it? Which reminds me, since he's Tsuna's ally now, I'll have to do a examination and this type of information can't be so quick escape my brain. As for the others, I'll take a look at the lengthy files Rei was sure to send, he was always one for details.

It would all have to wait until later, though, as I had a quick errand to run.

Standing up, I went downstairs and headed towards the door. With a shout of "I'm leaving!" I pulled on my shoes and walked out, barely catching her reminder of "Don't forget the leeks!"

Down the street, taking a right, and continuing, I eventually made it to the shopping center. Quickly buying what was needed along with one of Tsuna's favorite snacks and a box of regular pocky, I finished in record time and started back home.

Almost halfway there, I heard a faint explosion. Pausing, I ran scenarios through my mind.

Gokudera...?

No, he doesn't know where our house is, and he lives in an apartment pretty far away, near the shadier sections of the town.

So...Assassins, or Reborn.

I didn't trust either.

Speeding up, I practically ran all the way home and slammed the door open. Whipping my head around, I was glad to say that I saw no visible signs of death or destruction. Yet.

"Kaa-san?!" I yelled, dashing up the stairs. When she replied, I felt my paranoia ebb as I threw open the door to our room. Seeing Tsuna sitting there, a little scuffed up but alive, had me falling to the floor in relief and exhaustion.

I rolled over on my back and tried to regain my breath, lungs burning from the amount of air I was trying to take in. Tsuna's concerned face appeared in my vision before he got up and ran downstairs.

"You..." I gasped, seeing Reborn look at me, "You...We ne-ed to...talk."

"Oh? What does the mistrustful loner with a brother-complex need to say to me?"

...What the hell did he just call me.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get my next words out as my twin came back in, a cup of water in hand.

"Here Satomi." He said, handing it to me. Taking it gratefully, I drank some of the cool liquid before reaching into one of the plastic bags I had next to me and pulling out the sweet I got for Tsuna.

He smiled as I gave it to him, used to my little gifts.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Just as I was getting up, there was a faint childish shout of "Die Reborn!" to my right, quickly followed by the loud snap and rustling of a tree branch breaking.

Tsuna dashed over to the window with me right behind him as we looked down to see a kid laying face down on our lawn.

Almost instantly, my mind started to analyze and pull up information.

What assassins were suppose to be here today? He was wearing cow print, so Bovino Famiglia. Possible mafia. His horns were metal, disguised under an innocent yellow coat and made to conduct electricity. Large chance of being a lightning flame user.

The boy lifted up his head and tears gathered in bright green eyes.

The eyes, two marks on his cheeks, and multiple weapons were traits of those higher up in the family. He looked to be around 41 centimeters and 4 kg. The weight needed to snap that tree branch should be around 14 kg. That meant that his weapons were heavy and that he was strong to be carrying them. A prodigy perhaps.

The fact that he was alone could be the result many things. But if he was truly a higher family member, then it's most likely he's here for a mission. Possible abandoment and left for death. No willing family member would leave one of their own, especially a child, to assasinate the world's greatest hitman unless they were to dispose of the boy.

But I shouldn't underestimate him. In the mafia, it was much better if you overestimated your opponent.

Danger level: 78%

I watched him shakily stand up and run, disappearing at the corner of the house. A few minutes later, after I had settled down and was watching Reborn quiz Tsuna, the doorbell rang.

I could hear Kaa-san's footsteps as she ran to open it and a almost a second later, the door to the bedroom was slammed open by a familiar cow child.

"It's been a while, Reborn!" He shouted loudly, "It's me, Lambo!"

"…"

My twin looked up from his work in surprise as I made a mental note to set up a better security system.

"Remember this formula, alright?" Reborn said, plainly ignoring the declaration and kid as he tapped the numbers and symbols he had written down with his pencil. Slightly hesitant and confused, Tsuna decided to go along with it and nodded dutifully at Reborn, giving the hitman his full attention.

"So it's like this…?" He did the next problem in his notebook, showing the arcobaleno his work, "Right?"

The Bovino child(Lambo, was it?) was visibly furious as he launched himself into the air with a scream of "Hey! Don't ignore me!" and was promotly rejected by Reborn, who threw him into the wall.

I frowned at the cracks that formed and turned the hitman.

"You better pay for that."

It might of seemed heartless for me to not care about the welfare of the child, but it wasn't my business to get into whatever was between Reborn and Lambo-the latter limply sliding out of the wall and onto the floor, leaving a deep imprint of himself.

"I must of tripped on something…" He mumbled before throwing back his head and declaring obnoxiously, "I, Lambo, the five year old hitman of the Bovino Famiglia who came from Italy, tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...

WTF.

Was…was he trying to introduce himself? While crying?

It was...pitiful.

Looking over, I had to muffle a snicker at the incredulous look on Tsuna's face.

Lambo got up and started walking across the room with a smile on his face. You could literally see the flowers floating around him in his strangely(fake) shifted mood. "It's so nice to see you again, Reborn!"

"Ok, now try solving the next problem with this formula."

Tears welled up in Lambo's eyes again, and he made a weird face trying to keep them in. "Gotta…be…calm…"

A grin was on his face again as he stuck his hand into his afro, "Oh I wonder what this is?" and dug out a hot pink grenade.

"Ta da! DIE REBORN!"

He took off the top and threw it at the hitman, who hit it away effortlessly back to Lambo. The force behind it causing him to fly out of the window and into the tree, which exploded a second later with a house-shaking boom.

There was a moment of silence before I shot Reborn an annoyed look.

"You better pay for that too. And anything else that broke."

"Hey…isn't that a little harsh? You really didn't need to go that far." Tsuna said, ignoring my comment as he turned away from the window to face Reborn, a concerned look on his face, "I mean, you know him, right?"

I sighed. Oh my precious, innocent twin. I'm dreading the day I'll have to teach him that sometimes, the innocent aren't as pure as they seem.

For example, Lambo could of been a dangerous hit man in disguise. He might of scorned Reborn in the past or killed a close relation. Maybe tortured a wife or daughter or triggered an event on which the aforementioned did happen. Then Reborn's treatment of him wouldn't of been harsh, not by Mafia standards at least.

In fact, the only thing that stopped me from eliminating the cow boy the _moment_ he stepped foot into the room was the fact that Reborn didn't react(because even though I disliked admitting it, I respected the baby as the number one hitman and trusted his judgement) and that he looked to be part of the Bovino Famiglia-which is not only allied with the Vongola, but was also weak.

"Anyway, the Bovino Famiglia is a small sized Mafia family."

I tuned back into Reborn and Tsuna's conversation as Reborn half explained why he didn't acknowledge Lambo.

"I can't be bothered with lower ranking people."

…Was I the only one seeing the spotlight on him?

"H-He's so cool."

I guess not.

XxX

That night, we made sleeping arrangements with Reborn and it ended up(after five seconds of him deciding and us going along with it because we didn't want to die) with the hitman setting up a hammock in our room.

I mentally cursed him.

This would make the access to my computer much harder, and I had no doubt that he had set up cameras in all the rooms. If I tried to do anything, he would know.

I _needed _to use my laptop_. _If I didn't do jobs, then my hard-earned reputation would fall and all my years of work would of gone to waste. But on the other hand, I didn't trust Reborn that much. Not quite yet.

In the end, I decided to wait and maybe do squeeze some work in at school or in the bathroom. Possibly go to a 'friend's' house or something. I knew that I was welcome to crash at anyone in the IAH's place, which would surely have high tech security.

Deciding that I was fine with this arrangement, I fell asleep, unaware of what the next day would bring.

XxX

"Here, you two can have this."

I easily caught the suspicious drink Poison Cooking Biance threw to us and cracked it open. Without a second of hesitation, I held my breath and dumped the contents on the sidewalk, my doubts confirmed at the dark fumes and the way the liquid seemed to bubble through the cement like acid. A crow perched on top of a nearby pole fell down, twitching.

Narrowing my eyes, I gently plucked Tsuna's can from his hands.

"It's poisonous." I mummered at his questioning look as I stored the toxic material in a secure compartment in my bag for later research and use before crouching down.

Carefully, I reached my hands out and scooped the crow into my arms, smiling in relief at how he weakly struggled. Thankfully, the fumes weren't deadly unless, I'm guessing, you inhaled it nonstop for an hour or so.

My twin gave me a strange look, but didn't question the action as we continued on our way to school.

Three fourths of the way to our destination, the bird had recovered and squirmed against my hold which I instantly loosened, allowing him to fly away with a loud "Caw". Smiling as I watched the black figure disappear into the distance, a sudden brilliant idea struck me.

Crows.

Crows, ravens, I see them nearly everywhere I go, although the latter was rarer than the former. They're regular inhabitants of Namimori and almost never leave the area. There's a multitude of them, almost enough to make an army...although I was thinking more along the lines of _spies_.

Perfect, the idea was perfect.

The black birds not only have lots of free time, but have an excellent view from the sky. Best of all, no one would suspect a thing, seeing how common they are.

The problem, though, lied within how to train these birds.

Sighing, I filed away the information for later, when I had access to a computer and could ask someone for advice.

Walking into school, Tsuna slid open the door to our classroom and we were greeted by a beaming Gokudera.

"Good morning Tenth! Good morning Tenth's sister!"

My brother jumped a bit in surprise as I returned the greeting.

"You know...you don't have to call me that." Tsuna said, looking around to see if anyone heard the title, "In fact, I would perfer it if you didn't."

"No! The Tenth is the Tenth!" The Italian replied with stubborn determination, and my brother sweat dropped.

I thought that a prodigy like Gokudera would understand the dangers of calling Tsuna the Tenth, but I guess it was another thing to add to my to-do list.

"Good morning!" Yamamoto chimed in happily as he suddenly appeared next to me. "What'cha talking about?"

"Nothing much." I said as Kyoko and Hana walked up to us.

"Hey. You guys are blocking the way." The black haired girl said, an unamused expression on her face as her friend greeted my twin with a smile.

"Kyoko-chan! Good morning!" Tsuna returned, before staring at her, probably daydreaming again.

"Is this kid your brother?" She asked innocently, pointing down.

My eyes followed her finger and widened at what I saw.

Clinging to My twin's leg was a teary-eyed, snot-nosed Lambo who looked like he was holding in a full blown sob-fest.

How the heck did he..._when_ did he...?

Tsuna shouted, holding out his leg in surprise. I leaned down and tried to pry the cow child off as Kyoko crouched next to me.

"How old are you, little boy?" She asked sweetly, "What's your name?"

"Is it really okay to bring him to school?" Hana said, shifting so that she was a safe distance from the baby, a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"N-No, it's not like that!" My brother stuttered out nervously as I got down on my knees and pulled harder.

Gosh, this kid was harder to unstick than super glue!

All of the sudden, whispers ran down the hall as everything quieted, and the sea of students parted to reveal Hibari. I mentally face-palmed.

_Are you serious?_

"I'm sorry, I'll return him immediately!" Tsuna shouted, paling, before turning and running down the hall.

Sighing, I stood up and brushed invisible dust off my skirt as Gokudera ran after my twin. Turning my head, I met the stare of Hibari. My eyes narrowed almost instinctively, and his quickly followed. There was a brief second(maybe, possibly-of understanding) before he turned his gaze onto the other students.

"How long are you going to crowd there? I'll bite you to death." His lips lifted up ever so slightly, as if he was happily eager at the idea.

Everyone quickly scattered, and I slipped into class, wondering where Tsuna was. Looking out the window, I scanned the courtyard before locking on to the figures of my brother, Reborn, Gokudera, and Lambo, who had whipped out a purple bazooka. My eyes widened as he jumped into it and the trigger was pulled.

As a pink cloud obscured my sight, I reached into the coller of my shirt and unclipped the small device I had hidden there. Placing it securely into my ear, I turned it on.

"…ou again, young Vongola 10th."

A teenager wearing cow print with floppy black hair and one closed eyes said.

…Lambo?

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna asked in surprise, "Where did you come from?"

The boy, who I'm assuming to be the cow child in the future, did something like a lazy two fingered salute.

"Thank you for taking care of my ten year younger self. This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby."

"W-WHAT?!"

So it was true...Lambo used the legendary Ten Year Bazooka! I don't understand how he got a hold of it in the first place, but really I have enough to deal with right now without trying to find the logic in this logic-less world.

"It's the Ten Year Bazooka." Reborn said, and Ten-Year-Later-Lambo explained how it worked.

I slumped a little in disappointment and pouted. All of this info was basic.

Watching lazily as Lambo challenged Reborn, I couldn't help but think that he wasn't so different from when he was a kid.

The TYL Lambo pulled out two yellow horns, the same as the one Little Lambo had, and I perked up in interest when I saw him stick them on his head with a shout of "Thunder Set!"

I'd never seen Lambo use any attacks other than grenades before. It would be good to gather information.

A random flash of lightning streaked across the sky and I raised an eyebrow at the way electricity seemed to wrap and dance around the TYL Lambo's body. His horns glowed hot white.

Well, he certainly had the intimidation factor, even if it was relatively middle-class.

"My horns have a million volts." He announced, and Tsuna backed away in caution. Smart brother.

"Die Reborn!" TYL Lambo charged with a cry, "Elettrico Cornata!"

But the older hitman easily stopped him with a whack to the head by his transformed chameleon. There was a moment of silence before, "Gotta…Stay…Calm…" and Lambo ran away crying rivers of tears.

I sweatdropped.

Is this seriously…?

He barely changed! If the cow child was going to be affiliated with Tsuna on a daily basis, then I would make sure that he had enough strength, both mentally and physically, to protect my twin.

My Ten Years Later self was slacking off.

XxX

In the Future, a certain female mafia member sneezed.

"Are you alright Satomi?" Her brother asked, looking up from his paperwork for a moment in concern.

She nodded, waving it off as she signed another document. "Must be allergies or something."

XxX

We had lunch on the roof(and the fence got replaced, so it was safer now) and Gokudera and Yamamoto followed us. It seemed a little less lonely with them there, not that I would ever say that out loud.

"Geez, this morning was a disaster!" Tsuna mummered to us as he started to unwrap his bento, "I got to class late and was scolded."

Yamamoto smiled, "Even thought it was for helping a lost kid."

Well, 'lost kid' was _one _way to put it.

"Why are you even here, baseball man?"

"There's nothing wrong with it." Yamamoto said, turning his attention to Gokudera before looking up at the sky, "Lunch tastes better when you eat it under the blue sky anyway."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, holding his chopsticks in his mouth as he opened the lid of his bento, "Yeah, that's true-"

A trio of crows fell out of the sky as they passed overhead.

"Eh!?"

I scrunched up my face as I saw my brother's 'adjusted' lunch, seeming purple with a multitude of bugs sprinkled on top. Gokudera gasped in recognition.

"T-This is…"

"You shouldn't eat that." Reborn cut in as he appeared from the platform above us, "You'll go straight to heaven with one bite."

Yeah. As if that wasn't obvious.

"Come out. I know you're there, Bianchi."

The door to the staircase swung open and there was the poison mistress herself, leaning against the doorway. I growled.

"Ah! The woman from this morning!" Tsuna cried in remembrance as Gokudera clutched his stomach.

"S-Sorella…(1)"

"It's been a while, Hayato." Bianchi said as she sauntered over to us and looked up at Reborn, who greeted her with a causal, "Ciaossu Bianchi."

She flushed and let out a squeal of "Reborn~" before dropping her gaze and playing with the ends of her hair shyly. Note to self, Poison Scorpion Bianchi has an extreme soft spot for the World's Greatest Hitman. Probably a hell of a crush too.

"I've come to take you back, Reborn." She said, voice sugar sweet, "Let's do some large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

This is like one of those dramas Kaa-san likes to watch. She's always a sap for dramatic things involving love.

"I've told you before, Bianchi. I have a job of raising Tsuna and Satomi."

…He was dragging me into this.

The poison mistress looked away in sadness, "Poor Reborn!" She faced my twin and I, pointing her finger. I frowned at the show of disrespect. "That means unless the Tenth and his sister doesn't die in some-" I tuned her out at the word 'die', my anger flaring at the obvious threat.

Without a second thought, I slid my hand under Tsuna's lunch and threw with all my might, hissing in displeasure when Bianchi just managed to step away in time. She looked at me in shock.

"You…" I snarled, stalking over before she could move and grabbed the scruff of her shirt right as she tried to dodge, "_If you EVER threaten my brother again, I swear…__" _I let the sentence hang for a moment, giving her my best death glare before finishing, "_**I'll dispose of you in the worst way you can imagine. A long, slow, painful torture that'll have you **_**_begging for death._**"

Throwing her away, I resisted the urge to _DESTROY_ her, and instead stood in front of figure on the ground. Lowering my voice to a deadly soft volume laced to the brim with threats, I pointed to the door.

_"Now get out of my sight."_

Her eyes were slightly diluted and I think she was following instinct as she fled, mind trying to process my actions. I knew it was only shock, and that she had felt with worse before. I guess she just didn't expect it from a seemingly innocent 13 year old.

Ignoring the amazed and shocked looks given to me, I sat back down next to Tsuna and opened my safe, untouched lunch before splitting it with Tsuna. There was no way she could of been able to get through all the systems I set up. In fact, I had no idea how my brother's lunch managed to get switched. Another thing I need to run through once I get home.

I sighed.

It seems as if Reborn brought a bunch of problems with him.

The rest of lunch would of been finished in silence, if it hadn't been for the obliviously happy Yamamoto. I guess that's one perk of keeping him around, awkward moments don't exist for long. The crows also got better and flew away, although not before I tagged one, wrapping a small band around one of it's legs. It was a simple tracking device, and I hoped that these crows were a group.

Afterwards, we had to take Gokudera to the nurse since he had a really bad stomach ache from seeing his sister. But for some reason, the nurse wasn't there, so Yamamoto left to find one and I dug through the drawers for some medicine while Tsuna questioned Reborn. Finding the right one as my twin expressed his shock in the fact that Bianchi was one of Reborn's lovers, I measured out the right amount.

Filling a cup with water, I brought it over to the Italian.

"Take two pills."

I instructed him as he sat up with a grimace, temporally breaking off from his conversation with Tsuna to accept the medicine. Once he swallowed and rinsed it down, I sat down near the end of the bed and listened to Gokudera's story, glad that I wouldn't have to put in some extra effort to find it out.

I frowned at the part about his father making him eat the poison cookies before his many recitals, and wondered what type of man he was. Someone that I had a small urge to kill for ruining one's childhood and their relationship with their only sibling. Who would be despicable enough to make his own child feel so horrible just to show off? I shoved the small memory of my past that had managed to escaped to the back of my head and locked it up again.

XxX

The next class, we had Home Ec. and the girls were making desserts that they would be able to give to any guy they wanted. I knew that Tsuna liked pretty much anything as long as it was home-made and had a bit of a salt craving, so for him I would make a salt caramel chocolate mousse. I think Gokudera might like something that was from Italy, as he was probably a little homesick, so I decided on tiramisu, which was pretty much the only italian thing I knew how to make. If he didn't like it, I'm sure Reborn would of eaten it, seeing as how the hitman drank _at least _three cups of espresso each day.

And finally, for Yamamoto, a cupcake frosted to look like a baseball.

Everything had to be small and easy to make, as we only had one hour and I was planning to do three different things. Not to mention I would have to do a lot of time management, figuring out how to be the most productive.

Getting started, I made them all at the same time. At the end, I realized that I had the extra time to make little additions to my pastries.

Before I knew it, time was up and I was left proudly drizzling thin lines of white chocolate on top of the finishing touch of strawberries. Honestly, I didn't really want to see my treats being eaten seeing as how I made them as perfect as I could. But dessert were made as food after all, so I followed the stream of girls to the other classroom where the boys were waiting.

The moment the door opened, loud cheers were heard and I mentally rolled my eyes before catching sight of…Bianchi? She slipped into the room, and went up to Kyoko, hands held out to-she never got to do what she wanted to as I grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her out the door, ignoring the strange looks I got. She struggled until we got out of the classroom and I shut the door.

Gently setting my plate of sweets down, I fisted both of my hands into the front of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"Look. Bianchi." I said, a little irritated as she eyed me wearily, "There are many things you can do to kill my beloved brother, but messing with his crush isn't one of them." My eyes darkened and I moved until I was nose to nose with the poison mistress, "There are many way you can get to a person. But for a simple murder, I don't feel that there is a need to mess with the heart. I may be cold, but at least I would give my victim, as long as they weren't pure evil or did something revenge-worthy to me, a chance to die without the feeling of their heart twisting and breaking in two."

Bianchi seemed to be listening, so I continued, "I know that there's actually no way you can actually kill Tsuna, the main reason being the Vongola, and I acted purely on instant when we were on the roof. So I'm letting you get away with this-but please do remember," I lost any light that was in my tone, "**You don't fuck with my twin's feelings."**

Letting her go, I walked over to my cake and picked it up before, just to mess with her a little, turning back to Bianchi with the most genuine smile I had and chirping, "Have a nice day!"

Going back into the classroom, I didn't look back and made a beeline for the trio near the back of the room. Ignoring the students that flocked around Gokudera and Yamamoto, I decided to give Tsuna his treat first and them theirs later when they were't being overtaken by fangirls.

My twin looked up from his conversation with Kyoko and smiled, finishing off the last of her dessert and waving her goodbye with a goofy look on his face. I lightly slapped him on the cheek and he snapped out of it, giving me a sheepish smiled as his eyes almost instantly locked onto the pastries in my hand.

Passing him a small fork, I pointed to the one meant for him, watching with a strange anxiousness as he dug his utensil into the dessert and raised it to his lips. I had to rush a bit, and my creations were a little bit different form the other girls. Not to mention I wasn't sure if Tsuna would like the combination of chocolate, caramel, and salt. I knew that I myself would personally like it but Tsuna wasn't me and-I smiled in relief, the ramblings in my head cut off at the look of ecstasy on my bother's face.

"It's good." He mumbled, an almost dazed look in his eyes as he went to take another bite.

I felt like screaming in happiness and success.

Pretty soon, Yamamoto and Gokudera came over as well, the latter thanking me every second, leaving me torn between flattered and annoyed. I was glad when he finally shut his mouth by eating the tiramisu.

Luckily, everyone seemed to like what they had, and I exhaled in relief before taking my own fork and taste-testing a corner of everyone's dessert. I think Gokudera was the only one that cared, but I quickly brushed off any of his words.

_Boom!_

I ignored the pink smoke from the Ten Year Bazooka, the TYL Lambo, and noted down the fact that Bianchi had an ex-boyfriend named Romeo who looked exactly like TYL Lambo. She apparently hated and killed him.

I only rushed over to to join the crowd around TYL Lambo, who had a face full of poison cake, once I had finished off the strawberries.

XxX

"Tadaima."

Tsuna called as we entered the house with Gokudera, whom my brother invited over.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun, Sato-chan." Kaa-san said, wiping her hands on her apron as she came out of the kitchen, "Your new tutor is waiting upstairs."

New tutor-oh wait.

No.

Please don't tell me it's who I think it is.

Tsuna and I went upstairs as Gokudera followed us, and we opened the door to hear "Okaeri."

I mentally groaned at the sight of Bianchi sitting at the small desk that Reborn had set in the middle of the room. This was gonna be awkward. And troublesome.

Gokudera's stomach let out a squelch and he fell to floor, grunting in pain.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, looking down in concern before moving his attention to the poison mistress in front of him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"It's for love." She said, and almost immediately after, Reborn said, "It's for work."

"Reborn can't do anything without me."

"Bianchi will be in charge of part of your training."

Yes, _very _troublesome.

* * *

_(1) Sister in Italian. I was thinking that if they grew up in Italy, wouldn't it be more natural for him to call Bianchi his sister in Italian?_

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HAD SO MANY IDEAS THAT NEEDED TO BE PUT DOWN. I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH ONES I'LL POST, BUT ALL OF THEM NEED SOME MORE EDITING._

_And then I finished the whole chapter on the computer but went to my iPad and accidentally resubmitted the whole thing and now I have to start all over..._

_*goes into a corner and sobs*_

_On the other hand, HOW THE HECK WHY OMG WTH SO MANY FAVS AND FOLLOWS I CANT EVEN THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH._


	6. Of Memories and Dreams

**IMPORTANT!**

_Thanks for a hundred follows! I decided to make a special chapter to celebrate. _

**_Leave suggestions _**_either in a review or a PM about __**what you want the special chapter to be about.**_

_Thanks for reading, and sorry for taking so long to update :P_

* * *

Clicking my tongue in annoyance, I stared down at the distasteful spatters of crimson on my shirt. I really should've chosen to wear a different color other than white today, as the red was unlikely to wash out. Things ended up a little messier that I thought it would.

Leaning down, my hands automatically cleaned off the bloody weapon on the clothes of the limp figure sprawled on the floor, and small shiver ran up my spine as I remembered how easily the sharp blade slid across pale, smooth skin. Like a knife cutting warm butter. A silver paintbrush dripping with vermillion.

I thought back briefly to my first kill. It wasn't what I had expected, there was no instant break down or overwhelming feelings of horror as I realized that _I had just killed someone_-there was just nothing. A void, emptiness. It was no different from kicking a stone or flicking paper, and I had wondered if there was anything wrong with me.

Ha, I already knew the answer to that.

Taking out the gasoline I had hid in my bag, I uncapped it and spilled it over the body in the shape of a inky mushed-up happy face for my own amusement. I had to put some humor in it, after all.

Pulling out the small matchbox in my pocket, I stuck a small flame before dropping it over the body, watching silently as the fire quickly caught and spread, slowly consuming tissues and organs. As the foul stench of burning flesh started to fill the air, I wrinkled my nose slightly in disgust and turned on my heels, leaving to the vehicle that was waiting for me.

The driver opened the door for me and I got in, taking out my phone and checking my mail as the engine started up.

This all started a few days ago, when I had stayed the weekend at one of my hideouts under the guise of a sleepover.

_Click click click click click. Swift fingers danced over black keys, knowing every program and system like the back of it's hand._

_An abrupt pause._

_Sharp brown eyes narrowed in anger._

_I dug my nails into my palm, the pain helping to restrain the furious flames that seemed to tear at my throat, roaring to escape in a torrent of revenge. _

_No wonder I wasn't alerted when Lambo entered our yard. Reborn I could of accepted, with his status, but Lambo? Along with how easily Tsuna's lunch got switched with Bianchi's poison cooking and the recent increase in assassination attempts._

_There was a traitor in my system. And they had sabotaged me._

_Gritting my teeth, the I assessed the damage before fixing what I could. Whatever virus the bastard had installed in my hardware wasn't easy to get out, but finally, after a couple hours, I managed to destroy it._

_Restarting my computer, I spent the rest of the night tracing the tracks of the hacker, occasionally dropping in the chatroom for information. Soon enough, I found who the culprit was, and with a smirk of victory, I marked his location. __Luckily, Sri was in France at the time, and she offered me a drive and her private jet. Needless to say, I happily accepted._

_The next day, I called Kaa-san and told her that I needed to go to France for some business. _

_Kaa-san knew everything-I told her a few months after I started receiving job offers. I didn't feel like she should be left in the dark, especially not when her whole family was going to be/is involved deeply in the mafia. To my surprise, she already knew about Tou-san, or rather had a suspicion, and took my news rather well even though she wasn't very happy about the idea of me putting myself in harm's way. But we understood each other to an extent, and she covered for me when I had things I needed to deal with._

_So with a "Be careful, Sato-chan!" she let me go and __I walked out the door with my suitcase._

We pulled up to the business hotel I was currently staying in and I got out. Entering the building, I gave a polite nod to the receptionist and stepped into an elevator. Pressing the button for the third floor, I swiped my card, leaning against the wall as the door closed and the elevator started to move. The ride went undisturbed considering most of the people staying here would be at work right now.

The soft 'ding' alerted me that I was at my destination, and I walked out into the hallway. Getting out my key, I unlocked my hotel room before entering and shutting the door behind me. Dropping my bag on the floor, I headed towards the shower, wanting to wash the stench of today's death off my skin.

A few minutes later, I finished cleaning myself and took out my contacts, trading them for a pair of black glasses(I was slowly getting use to wearing them) before exiting the bathroom. Slipping on a pair of black shorts, a white shirt, and laying a small towel across my shoulders as my hair was still wet, I sat down at the desk in the corner of the room. Logging on, I decided to start my search for ways to control crows.

I had the thought of using microchips, but the idea was still a little blurry. For example, how would you get them into the crow's brain without harming it? Not to mention the amount of birds and the costs of microchips small enough to fit inside a crow's head and allowing control over their minds.

As I thought, there wasn't a lot on the subject, so I ended up talking to the community of hackers I was in. We didn't have a solid name yet, and actually went by a couple different ones as we weren't exactly a 'group'. More like similar minded people who were willing to partake in a system of giving and receiving information. I didn't tell them too much about my project, but did ask for advice in controlling birds. They threw out suggestions, but crows were mainly independent creatures, so the problem of getting them all to cooperate together also came up.

A hour or so later, I logged off, lifting off my glasses to rub my eyes tiredly. Deciding to take a little break, I went to the mini fridge in the corner and took out a bottle of water.

Uncapping it and taking a swing, I set it down and sat down on the bed. I wasn't in the mood for watching TV or going out to tour, so I checked my schedule.

Right, I still needed attend the meeting with my new client and then look into the poison that Bianchi put in the soda cans she threw at us when we first met. I really hope that stuff doesn't spoil.

Falling back onto the bed, I resolved to take a little rest before doing the rest of my work. The appointment wasn't until tonight anyway.

Closing my eyes, I sighed wearily and feel asleep.

_I was standing, a thick fog__ surrounding everything in sight, making the world look small and endless at the same time. I couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything. It was deathly quiet. _

_Then, voices rose out of the haze. Soft whisper that I strained to catch that slowly escalating to condemning shouts. I covered my ears, but it seemed as if the words went right through my hands, ringing in my head. _

_"What did we tell you about speaking, Cecilio?" "You think you have the right to make decisions?" "I can do whatever I want! Don't talk back to me!" "What did I tell you about acting social?!" "You're such a disgrace!"_

_The world started to dissolve, and I was standing in the familiar kitchen, cowering against a wall as spiked words were hurled at me. _

_Ah, I remember now. How could I of forgotten the rules? I truly was a failure._

_Just paste a smile on your face and act like the perfect daughter. Social and polite and knowing exactly what everyone wants-_butIdont'knowwhateveryonewants-_nobody cares about your opinions. _

_A face appeared, looming over me, menacing and terrible. The definition of fear and restriction and __betrayal._

_And a voice started to sob softly in my mind. '_Please please just leave me alone.' It whimpered, 'Please stop hurting me. Please can't you just leave me alone?'

_Oh. I __recognize that voice. It was my own, something raspy and muted from long ago. Back when it felt like I had no words at all._

_A figure followed the face. And everything became clear, focused,_ real.

_The ground I stood on was solid and my hands could __feel every line on the wooden floor. The air was cool, brushing against my skin like an phantom hand, and the lights shone in my eyes. _

_"Dear, do mommy a favor and wash the dishes please." Mother said, sickeningly sweet while tilting her head to the side. I shivered, fearing what would happen if I made even the slightest mistake. Mishaps were not tolerated._

_The setting slowly moved over to the dining room. _

_I only watched silently at the scene, one of my punishment, while trying to ignore the dull ache the memory brought back. _

_The words were scathing, each array of sentence digging deep into my heart._(PleasepleaseI'msorrypleasestopI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry).

_'Next time you better make us look good.'_

_Yes yes I will I swear, I'll do anything please just leave me alone._

_A loud noise sounded, and I felt pain in my hand before _my eyes opened.

Blinking, confused, I looked over at my hand which had hit the nightstand. Bringing it closer, I stared at the redness starting to bloom on my knuckles before letting it fall back onto the bed.

An uncomfortable feeling filled me from head to toe, and I realized that I had broken out in cold sweat.

Laying for a while longer, I tried to calm the sick fear the coursed through my veins. It felt like adrenaline, paranoia-I shook my head. My brain was caught up in it's storm of memories and it wouldn't listen to the logic.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself out of bed, eyes flickering around wearily against my will. Putting on a pair of knee-length gray sweatpants, and a tank top with a thin hoodie over it, I hid a couple light weapons in my clothes before putting in my contacts. Finally, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, got my phone, put on my shoes, and went out the door.

I took the elevator downstairs, waving politely to the people at the front desk, and started jogging the moment I was out the door.

It was near the middle of the night, 1:26 my phone told me, so there wouldn't be a big chance seeing anyone. Which was good, I just needed some alone time.

Breathing the cool night air in, I felt myself starting to relax. As the shock started to fade, I wondered why I was so affected in the first place. The past could haunt me all it wanted, but it couldn't hurt me anymore. I was free from that life, in a different dimension. There was no way they would ever find me again, ever _see _me again.

I'm safe.

I'm in control.

I know that nothing will go wrong.

_And even if those are lies that I try convince myself are the truth, I'll choose to believe them for now._

After a while, a small convince store came into sight and I stopped to enter it. The bright lights brought me back to reality, and I ended up buying a small bottle of milk and some crackers.

Taking a drink, I continued on my way at a leisure walk.

In an hour or so, I had polished off my snacks and found a fairly nice place by the Seine River to sit. I don't know how long I was there, watching as the sun's rays slowly peaked out of the horizon, painting over the dark night with soft blue and hues of pink and yellow. But by the time I returned to the hotel, it was nearly 7 in the morning and I had business to get ready for.

Fixing the tie on my suit, I checked over my appearance in the mirror before leaving out the door for my job meeting.

Today I'll return to Japan.

Today I'll forget my nightmare.

Today I'll live for tomorrow.

_( I miss my home. I miss my Tsuna.)_


End file.
